Broken Wings
by PrincessOfTheNight01
Summary: Amu is alone.Ikuto is there but,dosent know shes alive.Will they find eachother or will something stand in their way?*sorry not good at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Wings**

8 year old Amu was playing in the yard with her 12 year old friend, was hiding in the tree above trying to control his laughter that he didn't notice one of his black feathers floating down to her feet. She glared at him "Ikuto your so mean you know I cant fly or climb a tree" she mumbled the last part but he still heard it .He laughed at her "It's not my fault you have puny wings" he replied. She just glared and started to go back home when he stopped her by saying "I'll take you flying if you forgive me" and she instantly turned around with a big smile on her face "sure deal". They flew longer before but , since Ikuto had to go back to his palace they went back early. When they got there she complained "please Ikuto lets fly some more" he sighed "Amu you know I'm going to come back tomorrow so don't worry". When he left she ran home , when she got there she went inside to complain to her mom."It's not fair how come Ikuto has big wings when I get these puny ones" her mother sighed "Amu Ikuto is older then you plus , the prince of the black wings he's going to take the throne in 6 years and someday you will have big beautiful white wings". Amu sighed angrily "fine" she said harshly then went upstairs to her room

SLAM!

"Amu?"

Sorry if its short but, I will make may more to entertain you guys . Please review and leave ideas for me please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 2**

A 12 year old Amu sighed her wings grew but , she still couldn't fly. It had been forever since her last visit with Ikuto to top it off her father hasn't came home for a while when she asked her mom she just said he was fine. Amu looked at her phone and quickly opened it pressed contacts and scrolled down to **Ikuto **she pressed call and waited but , it went straight to voicemail. "curse you Ikuto" she said then went downstairs to her mother.

"mom can you make me a sandwich"

**Ikuto's POV.**

A 16 year old Ikuto cursed and threw his glasses on the floor. His sister Utau shook her head and picked them up "your going to break them" she said Ikuto just shook his head "I couldn't care less" Utau sighed and left. When she was gone Ikuto looked at his phone "maybe I should call Amu back".

**Amu's POV.**

Amu sighed her wings grew a tiny bit and looked like the wings Ikuto had when he was 10 but, she still couldn't fly(sadly). All of the sudden she heard a crash followed by her mothers scream she quickly got up and ran downstairs only to see a horrible scene. Right in front of her were black wings and her mother the black wings had chained her mother up wings and all. Her mother screamed for her to her to get out and she did it without any thought only to be greeted with a more horrible sight. All white wings (minus herself) was chained up just like her mother. Tears slid from her eyes and she quickly ran into the woods hoping no one would find her.

**That's chapter two hoped you liked it I worked really hard on it****J Please Review and give me ideas to make more chapters I love writing for you guys J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 3**

Amu was currently walking through the town she once called home her wings were fully grown now. She was 15 now so she guessed Ikuto was 19. Yep that's right she still remembered her best friend. The only thing she had left of him was the locket around her neck. When it started raining Amu sighed she couldn't fly with her wings all soaked so she walked to the house where she used to call hers. She quietly stepped inside and looked around it was dusty since no one lived there in a long time. She walked to a picture frame in the living room on the frame it said **BIG HAPPY FAMILY **she chuckled "yeah right" she said under her breathe then she took a shower and fell asleep.

**IKUTO'S POV.**

Right on a chair was a 19 year old Ikuto he was most known as king Tysukyomi. He was currently looking through his childhood picture album. Most of the pictures were of him and Amu some were with Utau but it was mostly them two. A single tear landed on his favorite picture of him and Amu.

"**Amu you know I'm going to come back tomorrow so don't worry"**

"I'm sorry Amu I couldn't protect you"

**And that was chapter 3 I hope you like it. And finally I got a review even though it was just one I'm still grateful. So I would like to thank PrincessSkylar for her review. I hope more people will review because that is the only way I'm writing(I'm not trying to be mean) So…please review because I love writing for you guys ****J.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 4**

Amu got up early in the morning and quickly ate she walked out of the house quietly. She found a newspaper on the sidewalk and picked it up then she gasped on the front of the newspaper it said

**Royal White Wing Family Broke A Monument Of The Black Wings Which Started A War.**

She crumbled up the newspaper and continued walking a single tear rolled down her face.

**? POV.**

Another white wing flew in the distance but all of the sudden she felt something hit her. Then something caught her wings so, she fell and when she landed she had wounds all over her body.

**IKUTO'S POV.**

He cursed and threw everything off of his desk. Utau quickly picked everything up "hey, you shouldn't do that" he turned away "get out Utau". She turned and he swore she said "you would out just Amu" Ikuto turned "what did you say" Utau looked at him sadly then quickly said "your hearing stuff I didn't say anything" then she left

**You would be out and running just to see Amu.**

**AMU'S POV.**

She stopped walking in front of her was her old school. "oh the memories I had here" she mumbled

Then she walked inside and went to her old classroom

**5 minutes later**

The classroom was a wreck everything and in the middle sat Amu crying silently

**?2 POV.**

There in front of him laid the love of his life all beat up. Even then was she beautiful to him "Rima" he said quietly then he left.

**That was chapter 4 hoped you liked it because I think I made mistakes. Please review because I love writing for your entertainment**

**PLEASE REVIEW ****:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 5**

Ikuto stared at the wall his mind all on Amu when suddenly a guard came and said "Your majesty someone is in the old White Wing school what shall we do" Ikuto got up "I take a look for myself" he said and left without another one thing was on his mind right then.

**Amu **

**AMU'S POV.**

She sat there on the floor she didn't know how long she's been there but, she guessed a couple of hours. Her mind was on her memories here, her family, and mostly Ikuto.

"Ikuto I want to see you please come find me"

**IKUTO'S POV**

He landed right in front of the schools entrance and silently went in. When he finally got to his destination he sighed then went in. Right in front of him was the girl he longed to see. Her skin was looked creamy, Her hair was bubblegum pink and it was waist long (like Sara's hair in Mermaid Melody) and he guessed her eyes were the same honey colored eyes.

"Amu"

**AMU'S POV**

At the sound of her name she turned around and her honey colored eyes looked into indigo. There was the man she was longing for. His hair was a dark shade of blue then his eyes, his skin was a nice tan, and his face was gorgeous.

"Ikuto"

**Ikuto and Amu finally meet what will happen next also if theres a mistake please tell me I was up late at night making this for you guys so please tell me. Also please give me ideas for other stories it can be any kind of anime, movie, cartoon, and many more all you have to do is ask. Also please don't think I don't have any ideas because I do its jus I want to write something you quys will enjoy. Also if your idea is something I haven't watched I promise I will watch it as soon as possible so I can write you that story. **

**Please review and please say nice thing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 6**

Ikuto stood there staring into the eyes that was once filled with joy but, now there were lifeless."Amu I finally found you" he said as he started to walk towards her. When he reached her he hugged her like no tomorrow. Tears of joy strolled down his eyes "Amu I've missed you so much".

**AMU'S POV**

She let herself be hugged by him. Then finally she hugged back and for the first time in many years she smiled. "Ikuto I've missed you to" she said with her own tears of joy leaking out. "I thought I'd never see you again" she said as she hugged him tighter.

**NAGI'S POV**

He sat there looking at the girl with love in his eyes "Rima please wake up" he said then instantly her eyes started to open "Rima?".

**RIMA'S POV**

She started to get up when she heard her name be called she looked up at the person then instantly she started to get scared "no, no, it cant be you" she said with horror in her voice then she blacked out whispering "Nagi"

**IKUTO'S POV**

They stopped hugging each other and just sat in silence. Then after a while he broke the silence "Amu why don't you come to the castle with me you'll be safer there" he said hoping she would agree.

**AMU'S POV**

She heard what he said and froze her go to the castle where her people probably died at but, then she started to think that it would be safer since Ikuto would be there so after a while of thinking she finally said "I'll go"

**That was chapter 6 I hope you guys liked it. Also if anyone wants to give me a story they want to read don't be afraid to ask me because as I said if I never heard or seen it I will see it and right you that story. So tell me ideas you have soon because this offer will last until Broken Wings is finished which isn't that long since I like to update as soon as possible so please bring those ideas in.**

**Please review and say nice things please and**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 7**

I flew with Ikuto to his palace "your wings are big and beautiful" he says. She turned around to hide her blush that she knew was noticeable "thanks" she said before smirking "how about a race first one to the palace is the winner" he accepted without a second thought.

**SWOOSH**

And she was off

**IKUTO'S POV**

He smiled before catching up with her "got to do better than that" he said before taking the lead and laughed when he heard her curse "now, now Amu a pretty mouth like yours shouldn't be talking like that" he said before going off leaving her in his dust then about a couple minutes later he finally got to his castle a few seconds after Amu came and he smirked "looks like I win Amu"

**AMU'S POV**

She glared at him playfully "yeah, yeah, yeah that's enough bragging" she said and her glare hardened when she saw him laugh then out of no where someone came and knocked her over she looked up at the person and gasped "Utau?!".

**UTAU'S POV**

She heard Ikuto come back so she went to go greet him but she didn't guess that he brought someone with him and not just anybody but Amu. She was so happy that she ran over and hugger which lead them to falling on the ground "Utau?!" she heard her say then she looked at her "Amu I thought you were dead I'm so happy that your okay" she said with tears of joy in her eyes

**AMU'S POV**

She smiled at what Utau said "I missed you to Utau" she said then got up "I don't mean to ruin the mood but I'm really tired so if you don't mind showing me to my room" she said "okay" Ikuto said then showed her to her room

**Ok that's chapter 7 sorry if chapter 6 was short its just that I did that late at night like im doing right now so im guessing I did a few mistakes. Also don't forget about the idea offer. And I have been wondering is the anime Yousaga no sora(dont know how to spell it right) a option because when I search for it I never find it so im curious. I hope you quys like it**

**Please review and please say nice things**

**And**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so…. More people want me to continue my story so I shall also please tell me what you think of my next story because I really want to write it but, if you guys aren't going to like it whats the point so please tell also there will be no more rima and nagi povs because I don't fell like putting it anymore so let's just say they died together. Heres the real chapter 8 hope you enjoy**

**AMU'S POV**

Ok this room was amazing everything was so cool. I had a kings size bed with silky sheets, a giant bathroom with a tub and a stand up shower, a walkthrough closet with fancy gowns it was truly amazing. She turned to look at Ikuto "this room is amazing" he smirked "I was expecting you to say that" he said to me I glared playfully at him and he laughed "well goodnight" he said then left.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I was walking to my room feeling extremely happy I finally found Amu so why wouldn't I be. I practically jumped on my bed smiling "man I am super happy" all of the sudden Utau came in looking serious "so when are we going to kill her" she said "who" I asked confused she rolled her eyes "Amu of course" I glare at her "were not killing her and if you try I would kill you then kill myself" the last part I said quietly so she wouldn't hear she glared at him and left looks like he was going to stay up all night.

**Oh no Utau is thinking of killing Amu will she do it will she not only so vote do you want her to kill Amu or not because if she does Ikuto will kill her then himself because he loves Amu so….VOTE .**

**Also please say what you think of my next story and sorry for the short chapter haven't did one in a while so I'm rusty also**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this is what I'm going to do since none of you guys want me to kill Amu I will make Utau beat her up badly so Ikuto would have to take care of her but near the end of the story Utau will kill Amu which will lead to her death then Ikuto's so….here's chapter 9!**

**UTAU'S POV**

I couldn't believe Ikuto. Why wouldn't he want to kill her after everything her kind (and her)have done. So here I was in front of her door with a knife hey he said not to kill her but that doesn't mean I couldn't beat her up a little.

**AMU'S POV**

I was peacefully sleeping when someone barged into my room I was a light sleeper so I quickly got up to see Utau with a knife. "Utau what are you doing?" my voice filled with terror she smirked and said "I'm going to make you wish you were never born" and with that said she quickly started to cut and beat me up and I screamed like no tomorrow

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**IKUTO'S POV**

I was almost asleep when I heard Amu scream "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" when I heard that I quickly got out of bed to her room. I burst open the door to see Amu on the floor with blood all around her and Utau. I glared at her "what the hell did you do!" I yelled at her she smiled "I did you a favor" with that said I slapped her so hard that I think her cheek was bruised she glared at me then left. When the door closed I rushed to Amu she was breathing but only a little so I hurried to the clinic holding her bride style.

**That wraps it up sorry again for another short chapter but, its late and I'm tired but I wanted to write that new chapter for you guys so badly that I couldn't take it.**

**Here's another vote should I write that crossover while I'm writing Broken Wings, write when I'm done with Broken Wings, or just not write it at all (if you don't know what I'm talking about go to the author's note it should be there)**

**Also,**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so people don't want Amu to die at the end either so I'm just going to do something else but it's a surprise. So here's chapter 10**

**AMU'S POV**

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing but, I heard someone calling out to me he or she was saying "Amu, Amu, Amu please get up please" oh I so wished to get up and say it was okay but my body just didn't listen

**IKUTO'S POV**

Here I was sitting next to Amu holding her hand worried as hell I just couldn't believe Utau did something like that sure I knew she had problems(to many to count lol) but, still trying to kill Amu that's going to far I was going to talk to her about this but, not until Amu gets better. "Amu please get up please" I whispered then went to sleep still holding her hand

**UTAU'S POV**

I couldn't believe Ikuto hit me sure I knew he had feelings for Amu but, hitting his own sister than was going to far. So here I was glaring at myself threw a mirror and whispering deadly "don't worry Amu I will get you just not now"

**Ok that's it sorry for a short chapter.**

**I'm still waiting for a response to the vote I put up and if you don't remember I'm going to put it again so here it is **

**Should I write the new story while writing Broken Wings or write it after Broken Wings or not write it at all **

**If you don't know what I'm talking about go to the Author's Note it should be there**

**Also please review and say nice things please :)****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok sorry for the wait a lot of stuff is happening right now so it's a surprise I have free time right now and I wanted to spend it by writing your new chapter hope you like it ****J**

**Here's chapter 11**

**AMU'S POV**

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by the brightness of the room on my left was a window and on my right was Ikuto sleeping. I smiled thinking how cute he looked but then frowned when I remembered how I got here I wonder why Utau did that I thought we were friends. I looked around the room I wonder how long I've been asleep. I looked down back at Ikuto and smiled then lied back down and fell asleep again. Not long after I got up again and this time Ikuto was awake when he saw me he did the most craziest thing ever he…..**KISSED ME!**

**IKUTO'S POV**

It was early when I woke up and when I looked down at Amu I frowned she still wasn't awake yet I sighed then got up and went to the bathroom. When I came back out I saw something that made my day it was Amu and she was awake I smiled and quickly ran to her then did something that even surprised me I kissed her when we broke it off we were gasping for air when I finally got my breath back I told her something that I've been hiding since we were little.

"Amu I love you"

**UTAU'S POV**

I decided to see if Ikuto was still there but when I got there I saw something I never wanted to see in my entire life but there it was Ikuto and Amu kissing I stared at them with hatred in my eyes but what Ikuto said next really ticked me off he told her he loved her I ran off to my room and screamed good thing my room was soundproof then I went to my mirror and glared at myself.

"Amu you are going down"

**So that's chapter 11 I hope you liked it.**

**Also for my next story I'm going to wait to write it till after I'm done with Broken Wings.**

**Also I would be grateful if I get at least five reviews for this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE SAY NICE THINGS J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok this is chapter 12 I hope you like it **

**AMU'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ikuto saying he loves me this is like a dream come true. I smile at him with tears of joy in my eyes and say "I love you too" I could tell he was happy it showed in his eyes then he smiled and hugged and of course I hugged. I was the happiest girl on Earth.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Amu felt the same way I was so happy that I hugged her making a point I was going to let go anytime soon. I put my face in the crook of her neck and smelled her (still) strawberry scent. After a little while I let go I smiled and picked her up bride style and picked her up and put her back to bed. I tucked her in and said "goodnight Amu" and kissed her forehead then for the first time in a while walked to my room not aware of what was going to happen.

**UTAU'S POV**

I watched as Ikuto walked back to his room. After I was sure he was far away I snuck into Amu's room with the same knife I used last time in my hand. I smirked and walked towards her bed with the knife raised high "goodbye Amu" then quietly stabbed her or at least tried

**AMU'S POV**

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps coming towards my bed. When they finally stopped they were right next to me and when I heard "goodbye Amu" I guickly rolled off the bed and saw that Utau was there with a knife in her hand I didn't know what to do but I did what I did last time…..I screamed

"AAAAHHHH!"

**IKUTO'S POV**

I was just at my door when I heard "AAAAHHHH!" I instantly knew it was Amu I ran as fast as my lags could take me and in my mind I was hoping it was not Utau who was causing this. Guess luck wasn't on my side because when I got there I saw Amu up against a wall with Utau in front of her holding a knife. I quickly ran over to them and pushed Utau out of the way to get to Amu. But when I did that the knife ended up stabbing Utau.

**UTAU'S POV**

I just couldn't believe that Ikuto pushed me out of the way. But what I really couldn't believe is that the knife ended up stabbing me so here I was lying on the floor bleeding to my death. Hey maybe death wouldn't be so bad I mean I wouldn't have to see my true love in love with another girl. I smiled and then closed my eyes never opening them again.

**AMU'S POV**

Tears were strolling down my face as I stared at Utau's dead body in front of me I did the only thing I could hugged Ikuto closely then I whispered in his ear "promise me that you will always be with me" he pushed me away, stared into my eyes and said….

**IKUTO'S POV**

I let Amu hug me but I was taken back when she said "promise me that you will always be with me" I pushed her away, stared into her eyes and said "cross my heart" then we kissed sealing our promise

**THE END**

**That was the last chapter of Broken Wings. Sorry if you wanted it to go on longer trust me I did too but I had this feeling to end it I know that sounded cheesy but I did. If you keep in contact you will get to read my new story Masters and Demons falling in love. Again sorry for ending it but I do hope you will stay to read my new story and more to come.**

**If you want a sequal just asks and if you don't just say so.**

**Also…**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)****  
**


	13. Author's Note

**BROKEN WINGS AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone thank you to all who read Broken Wings but, I'm thinking of deleting it and start to re-write it sometime in the future because I'm getting a lot of reviews saying the chapters were to short or the writing was bad so please vote on what I should do. If there is more stays then deletes I will not delete it if there is more deletes then stays I will delete it. PLEASE vote the life of this story counts on you. **

**Until next time my lovely Night Knights ****J**


End file.
